Sopresa!
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: - Oh Caesar! What a surprise!-, he exclaimed. - What are you doing here, in your room?-, he added, laughing nervously.


**CHE SORPRESA!**

He had to hurry, if Caesar came back at that moment he would have killed him.

How had he, Joseph Joestar, got in that situation? The answer was very simple: because that idiot had aroused his curiosity without satisfying it. Some day before he had revealed to have something for the Englishman, a surprise, but he would have given it to him only at the right moment. And was he seriously convinced that Joseph wouldn't have tried to find out what it was in every way?

However, no matter how much he insisted, that thick head didn't say a word. At that point the brunette could only try to find the answers straight where they were hidden.

The plan was perfect: he didn't know why, but Caesar was with Lisa Lisa, so he had infiltrated in the enemy base without being noticed.

He needed to hurry up before his companion went back, so he quickly scanned all the room's spots, searching for everything which was out of place. It was easy for him because he knew the surroundings very well, maybe it was the part of the enormous villa that he knew better, because he had spent some of the best moments of his permanence in Italy, which of course had nothing to do with flirting with Caesar.

However, he didn't find anything, even in the hiding spots – Lisa Lisa didn't like that Caesar smoked after the training, so he had to do it in secret or he would have to say goodbye to his dear cigarettes- and it was time for him to go away, or someone could have found him.

He muttered some insults to that idiot of his partner and he hurried towards the door but, as he opened it, he found exactly the one person he should have avoided.

* * *

\- Oh Caesar! What a surprise!-, he exclaimed.

\- What are you doing here, in your room?-, he added, laughing nervously.

As he saw Joseph, the blonde's mood switched from surprise to disappoint. He sighed, shaking his head, and he muttered:

\- Well, I can't even say I wasn't expecting that-.

\- It's all your fault. You've said to have something for me, then you've left me guessing!-, Joseph defensively said.

\- Don't shout when the door is open, you moron! Do you want to be heard by everyone? - Caesar scolded him, making a few steps inside the room and closing the door behind him.

\- ... You're evil-, the Englishman complained, finishing what he wanted to say before.

Caesar sighed for the second time; why had he to behave like a child? Would he have minded to be a mature person, at least once in his life?

However he was starting to think that, at least in part, it was his fault too. He shouldn't have done that to the brunette, knowing that he's very impatient and immature.

Maybe he could have done that there but ... he had wanted to organize something more elaborate – and that was the reason he was discussing with Lisa Lisa before – however, if he hadn't done it Joseph would have gone mad or he would have made him mad just to know something.

\- You are really ... – he started to say, but he didn't finish the sentence.

Instead he knelt in front of a surprised Joseph who didn't say or done anything, trying to understand what Caesar had in mind.

The blonde took some time to loosen his headband and he pulled out something that he had previously entrapped in it, knowing that it would have been the only place where that nosy idiot wouldn't have looked for. Joseph couldn't see what that was because Caesar had hidden it with both of his hands; their eyes met and the Englishman could read the determination and... fear, in the Italian's ones.

\- This isn't even remotely like what I had in mind-, he admitted, showing what he was hiding.

Joseph couldn't believe it, it was a ring, a simple ring, with an emerald as the only decoration; he could almost hear the Italian saying "it matches the real jewels which are your eyes".

\- Joseph Joestar...- he said with a determined voice, betrayed, however, by trepidation, - ... would you marry me?-

Even if the brunette had already figured out what the other was going to say, he couldn't hold a surprised exclamation.

* * *

He loved Caesar, he was sure of it, but weren't they going too far too soon?

They had a very strong bond, strengthened by what they had been gone through, but it was also true that they had met just a month ago, more or less. Wouldn't it be better to just wait a little?

However, the thought of spending the rest of his life with the Italian, without any worry about the stone mask, the Pillar Men or his own life, was tempting.

\- You need to say just yes or no, it's not that difficult-, Caesar pressed, slightly preoccupied by the Englishman's long silence.

\- It's difficult, ok? I'm thinking! - Joseph snapped.

He had just realised that there was another aspect to consider: what if one day it would just have been enough? What would they have done if, after so many discussions, they would have realised to have made a mistake?

They had argued even that day, when Caesar had decided to confront Kars even if he would have been alone, but Joseph had been able to knock some sense in him, preventing him to meet an almost certain death. If they had passed even that moment, they could have gone through some quarrel in the everyday life.

Who cared if they were speeding things up! Who cared if it could have been a mistake!

His lips turned into a smile, and Joseph said:

\- Yes, I ... I want to marry you-, and he didn't even give Caesar the time to get up that he had already bent over him to kiss him with desire and enthusiasm.

* * *

They stayed like that for some time, until Joseph's back started to protest.

\- But, Caesar ... there is a problem-, the brunette stated after catching his breath.

\- What? - the Italian asked, finally standing.

\- Where should we get married? - Joseph continued.

Caesar became serious all of sudden; he had understood what Joseph really meant: where could they get married, in a world where their union wouldn't even have been recognized?

\- Well ... I know it's not legal, but I have thought about something metaphorical ...- he answered, before adding:

\- Jojo, I want to be with you, but it has to be a serious thing-.

The Englishmen knew too well what the other was saying because he couldn't have agreed more with it and, of course, how could he have refused to do something in spite of the system?

There wouldn't have been any ceremony or a party, but none of them cared.

So, on that same night, in the presence of Lisa Lisa and Suzie Q, Caesar Zeppeli and Joseph Joestar exchanged marriage vows, sealing the pact with a kiss.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello, thanks for reading this, I hope you've enjoyed it!

I got the idea to write this talking with my sister. We decided to do a challenge in which we had to write something with a phrase that the other had to say. The line was "what a surprise!" and this is what has came out.

I have also the headcanon that one of the first thing Caesar would have done, if both him and Joseph had survided the fight against Pillar Men, was to propose to him (unfortunately we know how it ends, so no marriage); I tried to solve this setting the story in an au where everybody lives (which is my favourite kind of au).

However, while I was writing, I realised that there was a problem: gay marriage wasn't legal even in England at that time. I had to ways to solve it: setting it in a modern au, or making them do a metaphorical/spiritual kind of marriage, and honestly I felt better to write the second; I hope you like this choice.

Let me know what you think and, see you next time! **\- Feeldespair**


End file.
